Humor percek
by april45
Summary: Egy unalmas, szürke délutánon jutott eszembe ez az eszement kis történet: Egy alternatív Yu-Gi-Oh univerzumban egy délután során váratlan dolgok történnek. Figyelmeztetések: eltúlzott helyzetek minden mértékben, szexualitás hangoztatása, emberevő szörnyeteg, Seto Kaiba, Marik Ishtar.
1. Egy furcsa délután

**Szereplők** :

YUGI MUTOU: A sorozat állítólagos főhőse. Próbál mindenkinek segíteni és mindig a jó úton járni, de a nehéz helyzetekben mindig a Fáraó veszi át a helyét. Szereti Anzut, de a lány a Másik Énjébe szerelmes.

NÉVTELEN FÁRAÓ: The sexy one. A Yugi Ezeréves Kirakósában lakozó 3000 éves fáraó lelke. Az emlékeit ugyan elvesztette, de a libidója még a régi. Azért néha a világot is megmenti egy-két főgonosztól.

ANZU MAZAKI: Yugi barátja, aki reménytelenül belezúgott a kirakós szellemébe, és Yugiban is mindig őt keresi.

HIROTO HONDA: Szerelmes Joey húgába. Sok mindent nem tesz hozzá a történethez.

KATSUJA JONOUCHI (JOEY): Yugi legjobb barátja. Shizuka bátyja és egy címeres idióta, akinek minden álma, hogy világhírű párbajozó váljon belőle. Belezúgott Mai-ba.

SHIZUKA KAWAI: Joey húga és a szerénység szinte már bosszantó mintapéldánya. Duke és Honda is szerelmesek belé.

DUKE DEVLIN: A gyíkosztag macsója, legalábbis szerinte. Nagyon szexinek tartja magát, mialatt nőkre és férfiakra is bukik. Jelenleg leginkább Joey húga érdekli.

MAI VALENTINE: A gyíkosztag egyetlen nem gyík tagja. Külseje Pamela Andersonhoz hasonlatos, stílusa egy született örömlányé. Kicsit tetszik neki Joey, de jelenleg Marik is érdekli.

REBECCA HOPKINS: A tudálékos tudós csaj Amerikából, aki fülig belezúgott Yugiba. Nem, nem a szexi Fáraóba, hanem a kis törpébe. Érzelmei azonban viszonzatlanok.

MARIK ISHTHAR: A tigris. A cicafiú. Ishizu féltékeny fivére. Ha nem kellene a nővérét védenie mindenféle szoknyavadászoktól, akkor minden gondolata a motorok és a biszexuális kalandok körül járna.

ISHIZU ISHTAR: Marik – titokban nagyon buja – nővére. Mindig is vonzalmat érzett az ősi erők örököse, Seto iránt. Szereti eljátszani, hogy mindenről előre tudomása van.

ODION ISHTAR: Marik és Ishizu fogadott bátyja. Lényegében azt teszi, amit testvérei mondanak neki.

SETO KAIBA: Az ügyeletes Casanova. Sárkánymániás, szoknyapecér, városszerte hírhadt nőcsábász. Az egyéjszakás kalandoknál csak a Kékszemű Hósárkányait szereti jobban, nameg persze önmagát. Az egója köztudottan akkora, hogy még a város legnagyobb párbajstadionja sem lenne képes magába foglalni azt.

MOKUBA KAIBA: Seto szerető kisöccse. Az egyetlen személy, aki iránt Seto érez némi törődést. Cserébe ő korlátlan rajongással él bátyja iránt.

LILY: Seto és Mokuba házi kedvence, egy komodói varánusz. Eddig csupán háromszor kellett házvezetőt illetve házvezetőnőt cserélniük miatta.

ooo

 **Egy furcsa délután**

 _Egy alternatív Yu-Gi-Oh univerzumban – ahol Párbajváros döntője után Marik nem adta oda az Ezeréves Ikonját Yuginak - a harmadik és negyedik évad közötti kihasználatlan időintervallumban…_

Yugi és elmaradhatatlan baráti köre: Anzu, Jonouchi, Shizuka, Honda és Duke Devlin délutáni sétára indulnak Domino City főutcáján, mivel hát, mi mást csináljon a párbajozó, ha éppen nem fenyegeti egy ősi gonosz pusztító ereje a világát. Időjárást tekintve ősz van és napsütés, bár ez annyira nem számít. Szóval Yugiék nagy erőbedobással sétálgatnak az utcán, amikor összefutnak Mai Valentine-nal, akit szexi, lila bőrszerkója végett Joey (Jonouchi) azonnal meginvitál egy kávéra. Azaz egy pizzára, mert a pizzériában találkoznak Rebecca Hopkinsszal, aki Domino Cityben tölti a hétvégét, Yugival és a nagyapjával.

Miután Becca rajongásával halálra szorongatta a drága Yugit, Anzu tucatszor belehalt a féltékenységbe – bár ő a Fáraót szereti és nem is Yugit -, Joey eleget legeltette a szemeit Mai szemérmetlenül mély dekoltázsán, Duke és Honda pedig vadkanok módjára dulakodtak Shizuka figyelméért, három hatalmas pizzás dobozzal a kezükben a városi park felé veszik az irányt. A parkban letelepednek egy számukra szimpatikusnak tűnő füves területre, és nekilátnak a pikniknek. Azaz látnának, ha nem zavarná meg az idilli nyugalmat néhány motorbicikli búgása.

A motoros banda Marik és Odion Ishtarból és pár, a gyíkosztag – ahogy Kaiba szokta őket nevezni – számára ismeretlen tagból áll. Joey azonnal felpattan, és máris hívná ki párbajra korábbi ősellenségüket, Marikot, de az egyiptomi csak nagy lazán leugrik a motorról, ledobja magát a fűbe és elvesz egy szelet tonhalas pizzát. A banda többi tagja ugyanígy tesz. Yugi lecsillapítja Joey-t és örömmel látja vendégül a motoros bandát, de mi mást is várnánk a sorozat jólelkű főhősétől.

Gyorsított tempóban a felgyülemlett társaságnak sikerül az összes pizzával végeznie, s végre társalgásba fognak.

YUGI: - Szóval… Mi szél hozott újra Japánba titeket? – kérdezi az egyiptomit és társait.

MARIK: - Nos, nem szél, hanem repülőgép – feleli, vidáman, mivel már tele a hasa ingyen pizzával.

JOEY: - Remélem, nem megint a Fáraó istenkártyáira fáj a fogad! – morogja.

MARIK: - Istenkártyák? Azok annyira második évad!

FÁRAÓ: Átveszi Yugi helyét. – Marik! Ne köntörfalazz! Miért vagy itt?!

MARIK: - Jaj, ne rinyálj már, Fáraó! Csak a nővérem úgy vélte, jobb volna az Ezeréves Pálcát Seto Kaibának, a volt tulajdonos leszármazottjának adni, hogy ő vigyázzon rá, amíg vissza nem térnek az emlékeid. Ishizu szerint, ha nálam van, folyton rám tör az ördögi vigyor és kacagás…

FÁRAÓ: - Most mit ne mondjak… - feleli gúnyosan. – Vagyis akkor átadjátok Kaibának az Ezeréves Pálcát?

MARIK: - Már találkoztunk vele.

JOEY: - Ja, igen… A nővéred hol van?

MARIK: - Ne ez az, amiért itt nyomulunk ezekkel a lopott motorokkal városszerte…

HONDA: - Lopott motorok?

FÁRAÓ: Felvonja a szemöldökét, ahogyan a többiek is megdöbbennek.

MARIK: - Na, szóval – vesz nagy levegőt -, az a helyzet, hogy miután átadtuk a Pálcát annak a pojácának, aki először nagyban tiltakozott volna, teljesen kisiklott a terv. Délután, vagyis most indultunk volna vissza Egyiptomba, de az a szoknyavadász inkább elhívta a nővéremet vacsorára, meg előtte még valami galériába.

FÁRAÓ: Még magasabbra szökik a szemöldöke.

JOEY: - Akkor most ők… randiznak?!

MARIK: - Fogalmam sincs. A nővérem mindig is furcsa rajongással beszélt róla, ugyanakkor az a sárkány-orientált egoista villanypózna még csak figyelemre sem méltatta. Most is csak azért figyelhetett fel rá, mert Ishi kivételesen sálak meg szári helyett bőrnadrágot és csőtopot vett fel.

MAI: - Mi van, csak nem elolvasott egy divatmagazint? Hm… Vagy lehet, hogy pont Seto miatt változtatott a szerelésén.

MARIK: - Hát mindenesetre rögtön beleegyezett a kis randevúba, minket meg otthagyott egyetlen szó és japán pénz nélkül.

HONDA: - Ezért elloptatok öt motort, és lecsaptok mindenkire, akinek kaját láttok a kezében?!

ODION: - Nem teljesen – szólalt meg végre. – Ti vagytok a második csoport. A korábbiaktól csak pár zacskó chipset tudtunk szerezni.

YUGI: Átveszi a Fáraó helyét. - Tudjátok mit! - kiált fel lelkesen, ahogy egy vajszívű főhősnek illik. – Csatlakozzatok hozzánk! …De a motorokat vissza kell vinnetek!

MARIK: Vállat von. – Úgy sem hiányoztak a zsaruk a nyakunkba. Az Ezeréves Pálca nélkül nehezebb lenne elbánni velük.

YUGI: - Mina! (Srácok!) Ugye nem gond, ha Marik és a többiek is csatlakoznak?

ANZU: Nagyban stíröli a szexi, lila felsőben feszítő egyiptomit és társait. – Engem nem zavar!

MAI: - Engem sem – somolyog kéjesen.

A többiek sem ellenkeznek nagyon, így együtt folytatják útjukat. A park után a gyíkosztag Marik bandájával karöltve visszacsempészi a motorokat az üzletbe, ahonnan ellopták őket. Azaz próbálták volna, de így is elkapta őket a rendőrség, és mind a tizenhárom főt bevitték az őrsre. Erre azonban Mokuba Kaiba is felfigyelt, aki pont a rendőrség épületével szemközti padon ücsörgött, amikor a díszes társaságot behurcolták oda. Mivel jobb dolga nem volt, a Kaiba Corp. nevében letette értük az óvadékot. Így legalább bosszút állhat a bátyján, amiért néhány órája úgy magára hagyta.

Az őrs előtt Yugi és csapata nagy hálálkodásba fognak és az egekig magasztalják Seto öccsét, akinek hízik is a mája rendesen. Végül megkérdik Mokubát, hogy csatlakozik-e hozzájuk a játékterembe menet, ahová eredetileg is készültek volna. A Kaiba Corp. alelnöke természetesen azonnal igent mond, így nekilátnak a húsz perces sétának, mivel motorjuk már nincs, és busszal meg úgy is csak két megálló lenne. Útközben újból társalogni kezdenek.

MOKUBA, Marikhoz fordulva: - Nem hittem volna, hogy ma még újra látlak, miután a nővéred úgy lelépett a bátyámmal!

MARIK: - A te bátyád lépett le a nővéremmel!

MOKUBA: - Mondjuk, nem az zavar, hogy Nii-sama csajozik, hanem, hogy ilyenkor folyton levegőnek néz.

MARIK: - Engem meg zavar, hogy a nővérem pasizik! A bátyád bizonyára nem fogja elvenni…

JOEY: Felnevet. – Megnézném én a Pénzeszsákot az oltár előtt! Ha valakit valaha el fog venni, az saját maga lesz!

MAI: - Az esküvő annyira divatjamúlt!

REBECCA: Szerelmesen Yugi szemébe néz, és egész idő alatt a vállán csüng. – A mi esküvőnk mikor legyen, drágám?

YUGI: Pirul, mint a rák.

ANZU: Dühösen fújtat.

DUKE: Megfogja Shizuka kezét. – Szerintem gyere hozzám még karácsony előtt, mielőtt végleg kimenne a divatból!

HONDA: - Ne hallgass rá! Hozzám gyere!

JOEY: Felképeli Hondát és Duke-ot, majd elrángatja onnan a húgát.

MARIK: - Nekem is ezt kellett volna tennem azzal a pojácával!

ANZU: - De a te nővéred már nagykorú! – jelenti ki, közben jelentőségteljes pillantásokat küldve Rebecca felé.

MOKUBA: - A korról jut eszembe! Nincs sok időm. Csak este nyolcig maradhatok veletek!

YUGI: - Valóban! – kap a témaváltáson hamar, és egyben próbálja levakarni magáról a rajongás-túltengésben szenvedő Rebeccát. – Miért kell olyan hamar hazamenned?

MOKUBA: - Évek óta könyörögtem Nii-samának, hogy lehessen végre egy háziállatunk, és néhány hónapja szereztünk egyet!

JOEY: - Van háziállatotok?! Én erről miért nem tudok?!

ANZU: Fejbe kólintja Joey-t. – Miért pont te tudnál róla?! Amúgy is, biztos otthon tartják.

MOKUBA: Bólint. – Nem nagyon hozzuk el, mert veszélyes az emberekre.

JOEY: - Mégis milyen állat az, egy sárkány? – gúnyolódik. – Bár Pénzeszsákból még az is kinézném, hogy klónoztatott egyet magának!

YUGI: - Tényleg, milyen kedvencetek van?

MOKUBA: - Egy komodói varánusz. De részben igaza van Joey-nak, azokat sárkánynak is nevezik. A miénket Lily-nek hívják.

A társaság ekkor kistányér nagyságú szemeket meresztett és egyben dobott egy hátast. Nem tudták min lepődjenek meg jobban: A tényen, hogy a Kaiba fivérek emberevő szörnyeteget tartanak háziállatnak, vagy azon, hogy ezt a veszélyes szörnyeteget Lily-nek nevezték el.

MAI: - Mit vagytok úgy oda? – kérdezte az egyetlen, aki nem akadt ki a dolgon. – Nekem kígyóim vannak. Van, aki szereti a veszélyes hüllőket.

A társaság dobott egy második hátast, majd azért megpróbáltak tovább lépni.

YUGI: - Akkor gondolom, azért kell hamar hazamenned, hogy rajta tartsd a szemed és enni adj neki.

MOKUBA: - Igen. …Fel is hívom a bátyámat, hogy mi legyen. Eddig persze mindig ő adott neki enni, mert „ő jobban ismeri a hüllőket", most meg hirtelen teljesen rám bízz a gondozását.

JOEY: - Tipikus Koiba – dünnyögi magában.

HONDA: - Az Kaiba, te bolond!

Mindezek alatt ez emlegetett pár, Seto Kaiba és Ishizu Ishtar az Industrial Illusions központjába tartanak a Kaiba Corp. limójában.

Már eltöltöttek pár órát egy galériában, amibe Seto csakis azért volt hajlandó betenni a lábát, mert szerette volna minél könnyebben elcsábítani ma esti egyéjszakás kalandját, na meg persze azért, mert volt néhány sárkányos kép is a kiállított darabok között. Késő délután még volt egy találkozója Pegasussal, a cégeik közötti szerződés megújításával kapcsolatban, és mivel nem akarta megkockáztatni, hogy Ishizu talán mégis valaki más társaságához csatlakozik, így őt is magával cipelte. Ishizut persze nem zavarta a dolog, titokban, vagyis most már nem is volt akkora tikok, hogy igazán vonzónak találta a Kaiba Corp. igazgatóját.

MOKUBA: Felhívja a bátyját, csak hogy feltegyen neki egy kérdést, ami bizonyára felidegesíti. – Nii-sama!

SETO: - Mokuba! Mi van már?! Mondtam, hogy reggelig csak vészhelyzetben keress!

MOKUBA: - Tudom, tudom. Csak hadd kérdezzek még valamit!

SETO: - Röviden! – vágja rá. Jelenleg inkább női társaságára koncentrálna.

MOKUBA: - Nii-sama! Mit adjak Lily-nek vacsorára?

SETO: Arcon vágja saját magát. – Jézusom, nem hiszem el, hogy a testvérem vagy! Szerinted mit eszik egy sárkány?! Amúgy is nem velünk él már három hónapja?!

MOKUBA: - Ne nézz hülyének, Nii-sama! – kéri ki magának. – Csak azért kérdeztem, mert tudom, hogy maradt még abból a darált marhahúsból, amit tegnap is vacsorázott…

SETO: - Akkor?! Hisz így még főznöd sem kell!

MOKUBA: - De már két napja azt eszi! Nem lesz így túlságosan egyoldalú a táplálkozása? – kérdezi tök komolyan, Seto pedig nagyot szisszen a vonal másik oldalán.

SETO: - Mokuba! Lily egy sárkány! Egy mutherfuckin' sárkány. Csakis húst hajlandó megenni! Halat, disznót, marhát, baromfit… Ennél egyoldalúbb már nem is lehetne a táplálkozása!

MOKUBA: - Jó, de nem kellene inkább most már halat ennie a marha helyett?!

SETO, dühösen: - Nem! Nem halat kellene ennie, hanem Téged! Téged kellene, hogy megegyen, és tudod miért?! Mert te egy nagy marha vagy, Mokuba! Egyszerűen azt add Lily-nek, ami van, és majd holnaptól kap mást. Nem fog beledögleni! Valójában nem is kellene minden nap ennie… A szakértők szerint nem kell. Csak nem szeretem, ha unalmában szétrágja a dolgokat!

MOKUBA, kissé sértődötten: - Jól van már, Nii-sama. Azért nem kell így leordítanod. Ez rosszul esett. – Végül némi szomorúság is vegyül a hangjába, mintha sírni készülne.

SETO: Rádöbben, hogy milyen durva volt egyetlen, drága kisöccsével, akiért még az életét is gondolkodás nélkül feláldozná, és bármikor bármit megtenne a boldogságáért. – Mokuba… - fog bele megbánó hangon. – Sajnálom. Nem kellett volna így beszélnem veled. …Meg tudsz bocsátani?

MOKUBA: Elgondolkozik, majd a sértődés helyét átveszi a testvéri szeretet. – Persze, Nii-sama – feleli vidámabban. - Te se haragudj, hogy ilyennel zavartalak.

SETO: - Felejtsük el!

MOKUBA: Új ötlete támad, amire talán most ráveheti a bátyját. – Átjöhetnek este hozzám Yugiék? Biztos érdekelné őket Lily! És Marik meg a bandája is itt van!

Yugi és a többiek nagyban ingatják a fejüket a háttérben, de ezt Moki most mégis helyeslésnek veszi.

SETO: - Az egész gyíkosztag… Remek! – sóhajt fel.

ISHIZU: - Most jut eszembe! A fivéreméknek még nincs szállásuk sem.

SETO: Megforgatja a szemeit. – Legyen! Nálunk lehetnek a gyíkok, és aki akar, ott is aludhat! – mondja, de csakis azért, hogy Ishizunál jó pontot szerezzen.

MOKUBA: Nagyot visít örömében: - Köszönöm, Nii-sama!

SETO: - Most már mennem kell. Vigyázz magadra, Mokuba! És ne felejts el időben lefeküdni! Ha pedig a többiek hangoskodnak, és emiatt nem tudsz aludni, nyugodtan hívd ki rájuk a rendőrséget. – Eközben ravasz vigyorral gondol arra, hogy Joey-t elviszi a rendőrség… szájkosárban.

MOKUBA: – Rendben, Nii-sama. Szeretlek!

SETO: - Én is téged, Mokuba. De most már tegyük le!

MOKUBA: - Okés-oké! – ígéri, de végül ahelyett, hogy letenné, véletlenül csak a mobilja kijelzőjét kapcsolja ki. Szintén teljesen véletlenül Seto is így tesz. Ő amúgy is az öccsére szokta hagyni az ilyen piti kis dolgokat, mint a telefonvonal megszakítása.

A limuzinban:

SETO: Visszafordul Ishizuhoz. Fogalma sincs arról, hogy a vonal még nem szakadt meg. Sőt. Mivel az utcán nagy volt a zaj, Mokuba alapból kihangosította őt, így a gyíkosztag tagjai már az előző beszélgetésüket is tisztán hallották, mialatt ő csak az öccsét hallotta, aki közvetlenül a telefonba beszélt.

ISHIZU: - Szóval? – kérdezi némi izgalommal. – Ott tartottunk, hogy…

Az utcán:

MOKUBA: Meglepődik, hogy beszél a zsebe. Kiveszi a telefont. – Nem szakadt volna meg a vonal?

SETO: - Hé, Ishizu! – hallatszik a vonal másik végéről a bátyja szokatlanul ravasz és …talán szexis hangja. – Mondjak valamit?

JOEY: - Hé! Mi ez?! – figyel fel rögtön legfőbb ellensége hangjára. Sejti, hogy ez még jól is elsülhet. Mokuba mellé lép.

ISHIZU: - By all means, Seto! – feleli elvarázsoltan. – Tedd meg!

JOEY: - Ezt hallanom kell!

SETO: Joey minden várakozását felülmúlja! – Ishizu! Ha a meetingem után megérkezünk a hotelba… a szobánkban megmutatom neked az _Ezeréves Pálcámat_! – jelenti ki. Hangján érezni lehet, hogy arcára kéjes vigyor ül ki.

JOEY: Gonosz tervet sző, kuncogni kezd magában, de nagyon figyel.

YUGI: - Mokuba! Most már kapcsold ki! Ezt nem kellene hallanunk!

ISHIZU: - Seto! Hiszen már láttam az Ezeréves Pálcádat…

MOKUBA: - Igazad van! – néz Yugira. Készül megszakítani a vonalat, de Joey kikapja a kezéből a telefont.

JOEY: - Nehogy már a legjobb résznél!

ISHIZU: - …Hiszen én hoztam el neked!

SETO: - Én arra a pálcára gondolok, amit eddig is magamnál hordtam!

HONDA: Joey mellé lép, akitől Mokuba nagy hévvel, de eredménytelenül próbálja visszaszerezni a telefont, mivel a szőkeség feltartja azt a levegőbe. – Na, ez már engem is érdekel – jelenti ki a barna hajú.

YUGI: - Srácok! Tegyétek már le! Ez nem helyes.

Ezalatt Ishizu kacagása tölti be a teret.

ISHIZU: - Ó, hogy te milyen kis pajkos vagy, Seto!

YUGI: - Látjátok, erről beszéltem… - De hiába beszél nekik, mert eddigre mindenki Joey és az ugrándozást feladni készülő Mokuba mellé gyülekezett, sőt, meg is álltak ahol voltak, az járda közepén, hogy jobban hallják a nem nekik szánt párbeszédet.

SETO: - És ez még nem minden…

YUGI: - Most már tényleg, srácok…! – próbálkozott tovább, de a srácok csak nagyokat nevettek a kéjenc Kaibán.

MAI: Kissé lekezelően összeborzolja Yugi, nagy riválisa haját, amit kis törpe ki nem állhat. – Ne légy már ünneprontó, Mutou! Engem érdekel a vége!

MARIK: Már ő is első sorból hallgatja a párbeszédet a telefonvonal túlsó végén. – Én pedig tudni akarom, hogy az a féreg Kaiba mit tervez valójában a nővéremmel!

ISHIZU: - Mit fogsz még tenni?

MOKUBA: - A bátyám nem féreg, te tetű! – Ő és Marik egymásra morognak, de a kismacska nem győzhet a tigrissel szemben. Marik végül egy vakkantással fűszerezett vicsort küld Moki felé, aki szegény úgy megdöbben, hogy a földre huppan és beveri a fenekét. – Nem ér…

Mindenki tovább hallgatózik. Marik egyre dühösebben, Yugi rosszallóan, Joey kárörvendve, Mokuba döbbenten, a többiek pedig izgatottan.

SETO: - Miután megmutattam neked az _Ezeréves Pálcám_ , remélhetőleg beléphetek majd az _egyiptomi kincstáradba_!

ISHIZU: - Ó-ó…

NAGYTÖBBSÉG: - Ú-ú…

JOEY: - Ez életem legszebb napja… Legalábbis lesz, amikor Kaiba rájön majd, hogy mindent hallottunk! – Ördögien vigyorog a nem létező bajsza alatt.

YUGI: - Ez olyan csúnya dolog, mina (srácok)!

MARIK: - Az lesz a csúnya, amit majd ezért Setóval művelni fogok!

HONDA: Nicsak, ki beszél! Nem a múltkor látta el a bajod a Fáraó? – célzott arra a párbajra, amiben néhány hete a Yugi Kirakósában lakó lélek megverte párbajkártyában.

MARIK: - Fogjátok be, idióták!

SETO: - …És miután bejuttattam a Pálcámat a _kincstáradba_ …, együtt fogunk _felmászni a piramis csúcsára_!

Ishizu megint csak kuncogni kezdett.

MARIK: Lángol a dühtől, duzzog ezerrel, de Mai szerint így furcsán aranyos, macskás képet vág. – Itt a vége! – döntötte el. – Most azonnal megyek, és kinyírom ezt az erkölcstelen, sárkánytartó bakát (idiótát)!

JOEY: Fuldoklik a nevetéstől, ahogy Yugin, Mokubán (aki nem ért semmit) és cicafiún (Marikon) kívül mindenki. – Várj még! – mondja Mariknak. – Még nincs vége! – utal a tényre, hogy Ishizu kuncogása kezd abba maradni.

ANZU: A szemeit törölgeti. - Érdekelne, hogy az általában vissza fogott nővéred mit fog erre reagálni.

MARIK: Morog egyet.

MAI: - Nyugi már, cicuskám! – Megveregeti a vállát. A duzzogó Marik látványa valamiért felébreszti szexuális érdeklődését. – Inkább örülnél, hogy a nővérednek ilyen sikere van.

YUGI: - Ez akkor is undorító! – jelenti ki mély felháborodással. Nem tudni, hogy Kaiba metaforáira vagy a többiek hallgatózására értette, talán mindkettőre.

FÁRAÓ (szellem): Eddig nagyban hallgatott, és egyben hallgatózott, de most megszólal ő is. – Nem tudom, miért vagy úgy oda, Aibou. Nekem tetszenek Kaiba egyiptomi hasonlatai. …Annak idején, úgy vélem, én is gyakran elhelyeztem az _Ezeréves Kirakósomat_ néhány hölgy _kincses ládájában_.

YUGI: - Fáraó! That's dirty! Undorítóak vagytok! Undorítóak vagytok mind! – határozta el, el már készült is volna otthagyni az erkölcstelen társaságot, de nem hagyták neki.

FÁRAÓ (szellem): - De én hallani akarom a végét! – Könyörögve néz hordozójára, aki megadva magát a vágyakozó szellem-szemeknek kedvetlenül visszabaktat a többiek közé.

YUGI: - Kegyetlen vagy…! – sziszegi láthatatlan társa fülébe, de akkor újra Ishizu hangját hallják.

ISHIZU: - Hm, Seto-san. Erre csak azt válaszolhatom, hogy úgy tűnik, izgató szavaid hatására kezd megáradni a _Nílusom_ …!

SETO: - Hm… - Többet nem is mond, hanem valószínűleg nagyokat vigyorog magában. Elégedetten. Elkönyvelve, hogy még ilyen elcseszett egyiptomi metaforákkal is képes hódítani. …Talán egyszer még Mokubának is megtanítja a technikát.

GYÍKOSZTAG (többség): - Óóóó-óóó-óóó! Úúú-úúú-úúú! Wooah! – Nem bírják elhinni, amit hallottak.

HONDA: - Aztabüdösmindenit! Ez a Kaiba tényleg tud!

DUKE: - Nem rossz… - ismeri el ő, a csajozás állítólagos mestere (akinek eddig sem sikerült meghódítania élete legnagyobb szerelmét, Joey húgát).

FÁRAÓ (szellem): - Vajon annak idején… nekem is megáradt a hölgyek _Nílusa_?

YUGI: Nagyban duzzog magában. Már ahhoz sincs ereje, hogy rászóljon az úgynevezett lelki társára, és a szó szerinti társ-lelkére. – Ezt nem hiszem el! – mondja végül felháborodva.

MARIK: - Ez FELHÁBORÍTÓ! – ért egyet vele cicafiú. Kikapja Joey kezéből a telefont, aki amúgy is röhögő görcsével van elfoglalva, és felkészül az ordibálásra. – KAIBA SETO! – üvölt rá Mokuba mobiljába. Mintha szegény készülék tehetne is valamiről.

Seto és Ishizu megdöbbenve veszik észre, hogy valaki az ülés felől hozzájuk szól, azaz üvölt. Kaiba szemében ekkor rémület csillan, rájön, hogy valószínűleg még nem szakadt meg az ő és Mokuba mobilja között létesített kapcsolat. Remegő kézzel nyúl az átkozott készülékhez és félelmeit lenyelni próbálván szól bele.

SETO: - Ki beszél?

MARIK: - ÉN VAGYOK AZ, TE HAZUG SZEMÉT! MARIK FREAKIN' ISHTAR! ANNAK A SZEMÉLYNEK A FIVÉRE, AKINEK TE NAGY BUZGÓN A NÍLUSÁT ÁRASZTGATOD! ONLY DINNER, MY ASS! (Csak vacsora, a francot!) HÁT ÉN EZÉRT KINYÍRLAK, HALLOD?!

SETO: Némileg kellemetlenül érzi magát, amiben Ishizu is osztozik. – Szóval… Mindent hallottál. …De várjunk csak egy kicsit! – Jár az agya keményen. – Mégis hogy került hozzád Mokuba mobilja, ha?! TE ÁTKOZOTT SZEMÉT! – üvölt most vissza Kaiba. – MÁR MEGINT ELRABOLTAD AZ ÖCSÉMET?! AKKOR ÉN ÖLLEK MEG TÉGED!

MARIK: - Micsoda…?!

MOKUBA: Érzi, hogy itt az ideje közbelépni. Próbálja visszaszerezni a mobilját, de Marik még nem szándékozik megszabadulni attól, így csak cicafiú karjára csimpaszkodik és úgy kiabál a készülékbe. – Nii-sama! Nem raboltak el!

SETO: - Hála az égnek! De akkor ez azt jelenti, hogy…!

MOKUBA: - Nii-sama. Az a helyzet, hogy az utcazaj miatt már a legelejétől ki voltál hangosítva és… - Seto érezte, hogy legszörnyűbb rémálma válik valóra. - …és mindenki hallotta, amiket Ishizunak mondtál. Sajnálom, Nii-sama. Próbáltam megszakítani a vonalat, de elvették tőlem a telefont…

SETO: Pár pillanatig meg sem szólal.

MOKUBA: - Nii-sama? Minden rendben?!

SETO: Még mindig hallgat, közben a sárga földig átkozza magában az egész gyíkosztagot, s még az öccsét is. Ezeket a mondatokat csakis Ishizunak szánta, nem Frodónak (Yugi), Frodó nagyobbra nőtt társ-lelkének (a Fáraó), Goofy-nak (Joey), Pamela Andersonnak (Mai) és a többi kotnyeles kölyöknek!

MOKUBA: - Nii-sama? … Nem is tudtam, hogy ennyire szereted az egyiptomi dolgokat. Csak azt nem értem, hogy a többiek miért nevettek annyira. Én szívesen felmásznék veled egy piramis tetejére…

A többiek ekkor újból őrült röhögésbe fognak, végül még Yugi is kuncogni kezd. Marik sem bírja ki egy gúnyos vigyor nélkül.

MOKUBA: Már megint nem érti, mi van. – Most… most min nevettek?! Én igen is szívesen elmennék a bátyóval Egyiptomba…

JOEY, kifejezetten gúnyosan: - A csodák földjére, mi?

Újabb nevetőroham, már Yugi is a szemét törölgeti, amiért szégyelli is magát rendesen. Marik egy időre letesz terveiről, miszerint megöli nővére szeretőjét.

SETO: Végre veszi a bátorságot, hogy megszólaljon. Rögtön szegény, ártatlan öccsét veszi elő. – MOKUBA! Ilyet soha, de soha többet ne merj mondani nekem!

MOKUBA: - De miért, Nii-sama?

SETO: Nem válaszol csak fújtatva prüszköl egyet, mint ahogy a lovak szokták.

JOEY: - Ez az, csődör! – gúnyolódik.

SETO: - Katsuja! Egyszer még kinyírlak, meglátod!

FÁRAÓ (szellem): - Ha-ha-ha. Seto és Mokuba. Ilyen a testvéri szeretet!

YUGI: Próbálja elnyomni a kuncogását. – Fáraó… Hagyd abba azonnal!

FÁRAÓ (szellem): - Na de miért? - Álszent vigyor. - Olyan szép dolog az, amikor a fivérek együtt tapasztalják meg az élet, khm, örömeit!

YUGI: Próbál megint rászólni Másik Énjére, de végül inkább megfulladni készül a nevetéstől. Erre még a többiek is felfigyelnek.

JOEY: - Mi baja van Yuginak? – kérdezi Rebeccát. – Azt hittem, ő most haragszik ránk, amiért így kihallgattuk Pénzeszsák és Ishizu párbeszédét.

REBECCA: - Ez igaz, de… - Yugihoz fordul. – Mi az, darling? Mond el nekünk is! – kérleli nagy, kerek almazöld szemekkel.

YUGI: - Még mindig fulladozik, de végül megadja magát. – Az a helyzet…, hogy… Mokuba kijelentéseihez… a Fáraó is… hozzáfűzött… valamit…

JOEY: Kérdőn néz rá.

YUGI: - Khmnm – hagyja abba végre fuldokló nevetését. - Idézem: Ilyen a testvéri szeretet. Olyan szép dolog, amikor a fivérek együtt tapasztalják meg az élet, khm, örömeit!

JOEY: - Hát ez állati! – Szemében még a korábbinál is nagyobb öröm csillan. – Biztosan ez a szerencsenapom! – Odaszambázik Marik mellé, felemeli cicafiú mobilt tartó kezét és beleszól a készülékbe. – Hé, Koiba! Testvéri szeretet, nem igaz? Te és Mokuba igazán szép párt alkottok!

SETO: - Ezt nem hallgatom tovább! Mokuba! Ki vagy rúgva! És mindenki más is ki van rúgva! Lily nincs kirúgva. Ő maradhat! A többiek elmehetnek a pokolba! És nincs végkielégítés. Sőt, e havi fizetést sem kaptok! – Azzal lecsapja a telefont. – Bolondok! – sziszegi maga elé.

ISHIZU: Nagy levegőt vesz. Reméli, hogy ettől még nem fog elmaradni az esti rejtsd-el-a-pálcát-a-kincsestárban játékuk.

HONDA: - Mégis hogy értette Kaiba, hogy ki vagyunk rúgva?! Soha nem is dolgoztunk neki.

ANZU: - Ideges volt, ezért mondta. Ez érthető. Jól beégette magát.

JOEY: - Ú, de még, hogy. Ezt azonnal posztolom is!

YUGI: - NE! Azt ne! Az már túlzás lenne!

JOEY: Előkapja a telefonját és már lép is be a Facebook-fiókjába, mialatt Yugi a karjára csimpaszkodik és próbálja megakadályozni.

MOKUBA: A könnyeit törölgeti. – Nii-sama… kirúgott! A saját… testvérét… - mondja letörten. Szegényke teljesen magába zuhan.

MAI: Próbálja egyszer az életben eljátszani a hőst. Mokuba vállára teszi a kezét, átöleli, és szerencsére ezt senki sem veszi pedofíliának. – Ne aggódj, Mokuba. A bátyád biztosan megenyhül majd. Könnyen felkapja a vizet, de idővel megbocsát. Ilyen fajta.

DUKE: A másik amatőr hősjelölt. Ő Mokuba másik vállára teszi a kezét. – Biztosan nem is gondolta komolyan. Szeret téged.

MOKUBA, nagy, kék szemekkel bámul felfelé: - Úgy… gondoljátok… - szipogja. Mai és Duke bólintanak. Marik visszaadja neki a telefonját. Cicafiú úgy döntött, most rendes lesz, és inkább nem köti Moki orrára, hogy a bátyját, aki kirúgta őt, nemsokára eléri a végzete egy bosszúszomjas tigris képében.

YUGI: Hiába próbálta leállítani, Joey csak kiposztolta Seto és Ishizu párbeszédének lerövidített változatát. – Kono baka! Idióta! Ezért meg fog ölni téged! – rótta legjobb barátját Yugi.

JOEY: - Ugyan már, Yug! Ez csak egy vicc… - Azért az ördögi vigyor ott van a képén.


	2. 111 plusz 1 facebook komment

**Szereplők:**

YUGI MUTOU: A sorozat állítólagos főhőse. Próbál mindenkinek segíteni és mindig a jó úton járni, de a nehéz helyzetekben mindig a Fáraó veszi át a helyét. Szereti Anzut, de a lány a Másik Énjébe szerelmes.

NÉVTELEN FÁRAÓ: The sexy one. A Yugi Ezeréves Kirakósában lakozó 3000 éves fáraó lelke. Az emlékeit ugyan elvesztette, de a libidója még a régi. Azért néha a világot is megmenti egy-két főgonosztól.

ANZU MAZAKI: Yugi barátja, aki reménytelenül belezúgott a kirakós szellemébe, és Yugiban is mindig őt keresi.

HIROTO HONDA: Szerelmes Joey húgába. Sok mindent nem tesz hozzá a történethez.

KATSUJA JONOUCHI (JOEY): Yugi legjobb barátja. Shizuka bátyja és egy címeres idióta, akinek minden álma, hogy világhírű párbajozó váljon belőle. Belezúgott Mai-ba.

SHIZUKA KAWAI: Joey húga és a szerénység szinte már bosszantó mintapéldánya. Duke és Honda is szerelmesek belé.

DUKE DEVLIN: A gyíkosztag macsója, legalábbis szerinte. Nagyon szexinek tartja magát, mialatt nőkre és férfiakra is bukik. Jelenleg leginkább Joey húga érdekli.

MAI VALENTINE: A gyíkosztag egyetlen nem gyík tagja. Külseje Pamela Andersonhoz hasonlatos, stílusa egy született örömlányé. Kicsit tetszik neki Joey, de jelenleg Marik is érdekli.

REBECCA HOPKINS: A tudálékos tudós csaj Amerikából, aki fülig belezúgott Yugiba. Nem, nem a szexi Fáraóba, hanem a kis törpébe. Érzelmei azonban viszonzatlanok.

MARIK ISHTHAR: A tigris. A cicafiú. Ishizu féltékeny fivére. Ha nem kellene a nővérét védenie mindenféle szoknyavadászoktól, akkor minden gondolata a motorok és a biszexuális kalandok körül járna.

ISHIZU ISHTAR: Marik – titokban nagyon buja – nővére. Mindig is vonzalmat érzett az ősi erők örököse, Seto iránt. Szereti eljátszani, hogy mindenről előre tudomása van.

ODION ISHTAR: Marik és Ishizu fogadott bátyja. Lényegében azt teszi, amit testvérei mondanak neki.

SETO KAIBA: Az ügyeletes Casanova. Sárkánymániás, szoknyapecér, városszerte hírhadt nőcsábász. Az egyéjszakás kalandoknál csak a Kékszemű Hósárkányait szereti jobban, nameg persze önmagát. Az egója köztudottan akkora, hogy még a város legnagyobb párbajstadionja sem lenne képes magába foglalni azt.

MOKUBA KAIBA: Seto szerető kisöccse. Az egyetlen személy, aki iránt Seto érez némi törődést. Cserébe ő korlátlan rajongással él bátyja iránt.

PEGASUS J. CRAWFORD: Az Industrial Illusions nevű kártyagyártó cég igazgatója, és a sorozat lényegét adó párbajkártya feltalálója. (Valójában csak újraalkotta a régi egyiptomi árnyjátékokat, szóval egy koppintó.) Korábban főgonosz volt, de természetesen most már a gyíkok legjobb barátja. Enyhe vonzalmat érez minden férfi főszereplő, főleg Seto Kaiba iránt, aki viszont ki nem állhatja őt.

ooo

 **111+1 Facebook comment**

Pegasus irodájában:

Peggy és Seto vitáznak kicsit, majd amikor Seto belemegy, hogy a hétvégén meglátogatja az ezüsthajút magánszigetén, persze csakis kizárólag párbajozási céllal, Pegasus további kötekedések nélkül elfogadja Kaiba feltételeit és aláírja az új szerződést. Már éppen pakolná el a papírokat, amikor…

PEGGY: - …Nos, ezzel meg is volnánk… - A tabletjén csörren valami. Gyorsan motoz valamit a képernyőn és olvasni kezd.

SETO: Kissé fel van háborodva. Megköszörüli a torkát, jelezvén, hogy még ott van ő is és nem kapta meg saját példányát az új szerződésből.

PEGGY: Egyre nagyobbra nyílik a szeme, majd kacagni kezd. Végül visszahalkul, majd lassú, jelentőségteljes módon Setóra néz. Majd Ishizura, aki valószínűleg a barátnője, de legalábbis a szerelme. Majd megint Setóra tekint.

SETO: Megelégeli, hogy Pegasus furán méregeti őket, így rákérdez, szokásos bunkó stílusában. – Mi van már?!

PEGGY: Elvigyorodik a fiú hevességén. – Ú-hu-hu-húú, Kaiba-boy! – trillázza immár szokásos ravaszul pajkos hangján. Seto prüszköl egyet. – Szóval… Ma este szeretnéd megmászni a _piramist_ , don't you? El is felejtettem, milyen kis pajkos vagy te, Kaiba-boy!

SETO: Döbbenet csillan a szemében. Hátrál pár lépést. – Te meg… meg… honnan tudsz… erről?! – hebegi.

PEGGY: Válasz helyett int neki, hogy lépjen közelebb, majd amikor Seto vonakodva megteszi, felé fordítja a tabletje kijelzőjét. – Inkább olvasd el – feleli végül tömören, de Kaiba-boy már épp azt teszi.

ISHIZU: Nagyokat pislog a háttérből, de nem mer közelebb lépni. Meg kedve sincsen. Nem örül neki, hogy Seto arckifejezése minden pillanattal komorabbá válik.

A tablet kijelzője éppen a Facebook kezdőoldalát mutatja, Pegasus saját fiókjában. Valahol balra középen egyik ismerőse legújabb posztja virít:

„Jonouchi Katsuja. 13 perce. Hangulat: Kiváló. :D Üzenet: Hé, srácok! Hallgassátok Koiba Seto legújabb csajozós dumáját. Nem vicc, ez a beszélgetés tényleg megtörtént! Alig 10 perce!

Kaiba: Hé, XY! Ha a hotelba érünk, megmutatom neked az _Ezeréves Pálcámat_!

Barátnő: De azt már láttam!

Kaiba: Nem azt, amelyik aranyból készült, hanem azt, amit mindig magamnál hordok! ..."

SETO: Felvonja a szemöldökét. Ő nem is így fogalmazott, bár ez már részletkérdés. Legalább az az átkozott Katsuja Ishizu nevét kihagyta a posztból. Bár mondjuk, lehet, hogy azzal csak magát védte Marik karmaitól…

„Barátnő: Ú… He-he-he…

Kaiba: És miután megmutattam… az _Ezeréves Pálcámat_ , belépek vele a te _egyiptomi kincseskamrádba_ …"

SETO: - Na, ez már elég! – csattan fel. - Én nem is így fogalmaztam! …Nem pont így.

PEGGY: - De a lényeget elkapta, nem igaz, Kaiba-boy? – vigyorog a félszemű sejtelmesen. Seto horkant egyet és mazoista hajlamának köszönhetően visszafordítja tekintetét a posztra.

„Barátnő: Ti-hi-hi-hi…

Kaiba: És akkor azután… te meg én együtt mászunk fel _a piramis csúcsára_!

Barátnő: Jaj, Seto! Te annyira pajkos vagy. A te hibádból most _megáradt a Nílusom_ …

The End"

Beszúrva egy kép egy varázspálcáról, egy középkori kincsestárról, egy piramisról és a Nílusról.

Kedveli: 643. Nem kedveli: 0. Vélemények: 278.

SETO: Végigpörgeti a véleményeket. Legelőször rengeteg idegen kommentelt egy csomó hülyeséget, de néhány perce a gyík osztag tagjai is beléptek a buliba. Seto itt lelassít. Az első ismeréstől kezdi az olvasást: *****

 **1\. vélemény, Duke Devlin:** Joey, nem hiszem el, hogy kiraktad ezt! :D LMAO ;D ;D ;D

 **2\. vélemény, Honda:** Te bolond vagy, ember! xD :D De most tényleg!

 **3\. vélemény, Anzu:** Jonouchi! Ha kinyiffantanak nem megyek el a temetésedre! „mérges smiley"

 **4\. vélemény, Jonouchi:** Ugyan már, srácok, ti is annyit nevettetek rajta! ;)

 **5\. vélemény, Anzu:** De az más volt. Nem kellett volna, hogy az egész világ megtudja…

 **6\. vélemény, Marik Isthar:** Kutya-fiú! Nagy szerencséd, hogy „barátnő"-t írtál és nem mást! „komoly smiley"

 **7\. vélemény, Jonouchi:** Cica-fiú! Idézzek tőled is? ;) ;)

 **8\. vélemény, Marik Isthar:** Még egy ilyen, és kinyírlak! „rengeteg mérges smiley"

 **9\. vélemény, Jonouchi:** Papírból? He-he :D

SETO: Nem is érteti miért, de egyre csak olvassa tovább a kommenteket. Ehhez az izgalmas tevékenységhez természetesen Pegasus is csatlakozik. Ezalatt Ishizu saját mobilján találta meg a posztot, és elkezdte a kommenteket böngészni ő is. Setót kicsit megnyugtatta az, hogy még a gyík osztag tagjai is láthatóan elítélik azt a barom Jonouchit azért, amit tett.

 **10\. vélemény, Mai Valentine:** Ez nem vicces, Joey! Mások magánéletét így kiteregetni! „mérges smiley"

 **11\. vélemény, Mokuba Kaiba:** Jonouchi! Nii-sama miattad rúgott ki engem „mérges smiley", bár tudom, hogy nem gondolta komolyan. És azt is tudom, hogy ezért biztosan kinyuvaszt téged! „mérges smiley" Nem egyszerűen csak porig aláz majd egy párbajban, ahogy általában szokta, hanem szó szerint, mire végez, por lesz belőled! „határozott-mérges smiley" Én a helyedben elkezdenék repülőjegyet vásárolni, valahova, jó messzire innen!

 **12\. vélemény, Yugi:** Jonouchi-kun! Én megmondtam neked! „szomorú smiley" Rossz ötlet volt kihallgatni azt a telefonbeszélgetést és még rosszabb volt kiposztolni ide, hogy bárki láthassa! „morcos smiley" Magadnak kerested a bajt! ...De azért hiányozni fogsz, mialatt Kaiba-kun haragja és ökle elől menekülsz… „szomorú smiley"Jó barát voltál.

 **13\. vélemény, Jonouchi:** Ugyan már srácok! Koiba nem fog megölni engem…, ugye? …Ugye?! …UGYE?! „ideges, haját tépő smiley" …Ezt jól elb sztam!

 **14\. vélemény, Honda:** Az nem Koiba, hanem Kaiba, te nagyon hülye!

 **15\. vélemény, Yugi:** Ha-ha-ha! :D ;D Hiányoznak a megáradó Nílusok, már ha értitek, mire célzok ;) ;) ;) Az ezeréves kirakósom már nagyon megfürödne bennük… ;)

 **16\. vélemény, Anzu:** Yugi, ez meg mi volt?! „döbbent smiley"

 **17\. vélemény, Mai Valentine:** Ezt nem vártam volna, főleg a te szádból. Undorító… És ezt én mondom!

 **18\. vélemény, Honda:** Yugi, nem gondolod, hogy kissé ellentmondásos vagy!

 **19\. vélemény, Duke Devlin:** Nekem tetszik Yugi kacér énje!

 **20., 21., 22. vélemény Anzu, Mai és Shizuka:** Fogd be, Devlin! „dühös smiley"

 **23\. vélemény, Shizuka:** Nem akartam kommentelni, de már nem bírom tovább. Onii-san, és a többi „olyan" fiú. Annyira undorítóak vagytok, fiúk! „rosszullétet mutató smiley"

 **24\. vélemény, Yugi:** Mina!(Srácok!) Sajnálom! Azt a vállalhatatlan metaforát az előbb nem én írtam. A Fáraó erőszakkal átvette a helyem és kommentelt a fiókomból. Csak most sikerült visszaküldenem a kirakósba, annyira röhögött. Mondtam neki, hogy ez bunkóság volt, de attól csak még jobban nevetett…

 **25\. vélemény, Anzu:** Persze, így már érthető. …De MI?! A Fáraó ilyet tenne?! Azt hiszem, már nem vagyok többé szerelmes… „szomorú smiley"

 **26\. vélemény, Honda** Anzu, te belezúgtál a kirakós szellemébe?!

 **27\. vélemény, Mai Valentine:** Hát nem nyilvánvaló…?! Jaj, ti gyerekek még olyan keveset tudtok a világról…

Innentől már folyamatosan frissült az oldal és jelentek meg az új kommentek.

 **28.** **vélemény, Jonouchi:** Mai! Alig vagy 3 évvel idősebb nálunk! Úgyhogy ne merj kioktatni minket! Világos?!

 **29\. vélemény, Duke Devlin:** Ú, Yugi másik énje nagyon sexy! ;)

 **30\. vélemény, Marik Isthar:** Meleg vagy?

 **31\. vélemény, Duke Devlin:** Bisex ;) ;D Join me for a night, catboy? ;)

 **32\. vélemény, Marik Isthar:** By all means, kitty cat! ;) ;D ;)

 **33\. vélemény, Yugi:** Csatlakozhatok a mókához? ;) ;D Hail egyptian orgies!

 **34\. vélemény, Pegasus:** Ú-hu-hu-hú, fiúkák! Mi készül itt?!

 **35., 36., 37. vélemény Duke, Joey és Honda:** Pegasus?! „rémült smiley"

 **38\. vélemény, Pegasus:** Ha megvitattátok a részleteket, szóljatok nekem is! ;)

SETO: Abbahagyja az olvasást egy pillanatra és felvont szemöldökkel néz Pegasusra.

PEGGY: - Valami gond van, Kaiba-boy?

SETO: Nagyot sóhajt. – Úgyis tudtam! Mind melegek vagytok!

PEGGY: - Minél forróbb, annál jobb!

SETO: Megforgatja a szemeit, majd, maga sem tudja miért, tekintete visszavándorol a gyíkok idióta beszélgetésére. Az egyetlen értelmes mondatot eddig az öccse tudta kinyögni. Gondol rá, hogy válaszol neki, de azt talán mégsem itt kellene megtennie. Majd később felhívja. _…Vagy azt inkább ne._ Majd holnap beszél vele. _Most azonban…_

 **39\. vélemény, Yugi:** Srácok, újból elnézést kérek! A Fáraó megint akciózott! Természetesen ÉN nem vagyok meleg. Itt azért megjegyezném, hogy titeket viszont, ha valóban komolyan gondoljátok, csak támogatni tudlak!

 **40\. vélemény, Pegasus** Yuugi-boy! Egy világ omlott össze bennem! Pedig már úgy vártam a mi kis orgiánkat…

Seto: _Felnőtt embernek nem kellene ilyet írnia_ , gondolja. _Ráadásul még pedofil is_. Ahhoz azonban már nincs kedve, hogy ezt ki is mondja. Ettől függetlenül kissé jobban érezi magát. Ezúttal ő vált titkos szemtanújává barátai párbeszédének, ráadásul a gyíkok keményen égetik egymást.

 **41\. vélemény, Honda:** Pegasus! Stop with the homo, PLS!

 **42\. vélemény, Pegasus:** Honda-boy! Join us!

 **43\. vélemény, Honda** No FUCKIN' way!

 **44\. vélemény, Yugi:** Honda-kun! Ne használj ilyen illetlen szavakat!

 **45\. vélemény, Pegasus:** Yuugi-boy. Te inkább a jó kisfiú szerepben érzed otthon magad? ;)

SETO: Már elege van, hiába égetik magukat a gyíkok önként. Nem homofób, de többet már nem tud elviselni.

 **46\. vélemény, Kaiba Seto:** ELÉG!

 **47\. vélemény, Kaiba Seto:** Elegem van! Ennyi kéjengést még egy képzett szexológus sem bírna elviselni! Hihetetlenek vagytok, és ezt ÉN mondom! A poszt főszereplője!

 **48\. vélemény, Kaiba Seto:** Ami téged illet, Jonouchi, ne hidd, hogy megúsztad! Olyasmiket tartogatok a számodra, amire legrosszabb rémálmodban sem számítanál. Majd meglátod. A végén könyörögni fogsz, hogy inkább ott helyben öljelek meg, minthogy tovább folytassam, …amit tenni készülök.

 **49\. vélemény, Duke Devlin:** Ó…, sexy! ;)

 **50\. vélemény Kaiba Seto** Fogd be a szád, Duke!

 **51\. vélemény, Mokuba Kaiba:** Nii-sama! Hát itt vagy? Megbocsátasz nekem? „könyörgő smiley"

 **52\. vélemény, Kaiba Seto:** Majd később, Mokuba! Még nem fejeztem be a gyíkok fenyegetését!

 **53\. vélemény, Kaiba Seto:** UI.: Ha még egyszer valamelyik gyík ilyet mer tenni velem, vagy bármiféle kellemetlen helyzetbe mer hozni, megnézheti magát! Nem csak hogy kitörlöm az egész Facebook profilját, és nem, nem csak a saját ismerőseim köréből, hanem az egész rendszerből! De emellett kitörlöm a Kaiba Corp. számítógépes rendszeréből a nevével és az egész történetével együtt! Kitörlöm az összes létező kártyájának az adatait is, hogy többé ne párbajozhasson az én rendszeremmel! Az egész életemből ki lesztek törölve, és mindenki máséból is!

(Seto túlságosan is felsőbbrendűnek érzi magát ahhoz, hogy smiley-kat használjon)

 **54\. vélemény, Yugi:** Kaiba-kun. Én értelek, de szerintem túlságosan durva voltál. …A Fáraó kényszerít, hogy írjam ezt: Kaiba! Egy nagy képmutató kretén kéjenc vagy! Elfelejtetted talán, azt az éjszakát, amit együtt töltöttünk, a Grand. Champ. döntője után, a te irodádban? ;D

 **55\. vélemény, Yugi:** NANI?! (MI?!) Kaiba-kun, elnézést kérek… Mou Hitori no Boku… biztosan csak viccel.

 **56\. vélemény, Yugi:** Nem kérek elnézést, he-he! ;D

 **57\. vélemény, Yugi:** Fáraó! Most már fejezd be végre!

 **58\. vélemény, Pegasus:** He-he-he… Yugi-boy másik énje sokkal jobban bejön nekem #loveegypt

 **59\. vélemény, Kaiba Seto:** Pegasus! Már senki nem használ #-et! Yuugi! Te meg mond meg a Fáraónak, hogy nyugodtan dugja fel az „ezeréves kirakósát" az ezeréves ronda képével együtt az ezeréves segglyukába!

 **60\. vélemény, Pegasus:** Hú-uh, Kaiba-boy! Very naughty, very naughty! ;)

 **61\. vélemény, Kaiba Seto:** Shut up, Pegasus!

 **62\. vélemény, Yugi:** Kaiba-kun! Talán még el is mondanám, ha nem használnál ilyen szavakat. Igaz, hogy Mou Hitori no Boku most túl messzire ment, de neked akkor sem kellene így beszélned! Pfuj! Illetlenség!

 **63\. vélemény, Kaiba Seto:** Yugi! Akkor te is cselekedj nyugodtan úgy, ahogyan azt a drágalátos Mou Hitori no Boku-dnak javasoltam.

 **64\. vélemény, Duke Devlin:** Are we having a bisex orgy now, or whut?! ;)

 **65\. vélemény, Pegasus:** Dukey-boy, I'm in! ;)

 **66\. vélemény, Marik Isthar:** Nekem, jöhet!

 **67\. vélemény, Ishizu Ishtar:** Marik! Nem hiszem el, hogy a testvérem vagy!

 **68\. vélemény, Marik Ishtar:** Oni-san! Nem tudom kinek a Nílusával kezdődött ez az egész…

 **69\. vélemény, Becca Hopkins:** JÉZUSOM! Fél órát elb aszni ilyen fecsegéssel! Ti nem vagytok normálisak! Fejezzétek már be!

 **70\. vélemény, Anzu:** Miért, te mit csináltál eddig?

 **71\. vélemény, Becca Hopkins:** Hát…, khm, olvastam az idióta kommenteket… xD

 **72\. vélemény, Kaiba Seto:** Hopins! Igazi kis bagoly vagy a verebek között!

 **73\. vélemény Becca Hopkins:** Kösz a bókot! Cserébe had adjak egy tanácsot! Vigyázz, mert Yugi egyre dühösebb lesz, amióta AZT írtad neki!

 **74\. vélemény, Kaiba Seto:** Hm… Nem félek tőle.

 **75\. vélemény, Duke Devlin:** Mikor kezdjük az orgiát? ;D

 **76\. vélemény, Mai Valentine:** Fogd már be, Duke!

 **77\. vélemény, Shizuka:** Duke-san! Azt hittem, te más vagy…

 **78\. vélemény, Honda:** He-he-he. Shizuka, ő valóban MÁS! Nyilvánvalóan… ;)

 **79\. vélemény, Mokuba Kaiba:** Mire értette azt, hogy MÁS?

 **80\. vélemény, Kaiba Seto:** Mokuba! Az téged ne érdekeljen! Ne törődj az ostoba gyíkokkal!

 **81\. vélemény, Jonouchi:** Naaa, Koiba! Most minek kell folyton szemétkedni és legyíkozni minket?

 **82\. vélemény, Yugi:** Kaiba! Itt a Fáraó! Megsértetted Aibou-t! A legutóbbi beszólásod annyira a szívére vette, hogy most nem hajlandó beszélni velem. …Bár arról lehet, hogy én is tehetek. … Mindegy! Ezt nem hagyom annyiban! Holnap hajnalban 6:00-kor várlak a főtéren! Párbajozni fogunk! A kártyáinkkal! Ha nem leszel ott, mindenki számára nyilvánvaló lesz, hogy egy nagy GYÁVA vagy!

 **83\. vélemény, Mokuba Kaiba:** Nii-sama nem gyáva! Te vagy gyáva, mert folyton egy béna régi kirakósban bujkálsz!

 **84\. vélemény, Kaiba Seto:** Mokuba! Értékelem, amit írtál, de TE MARADJ KI EBBŐL!

 **85\. vélemény, Kaiba Seto:** YUGI! Ott leszek! Ne merj késni!

 **86\. vélemény, Yugi:** Kaiba! Nem fogok! ÉS LE FOGLAK GYŐZNI! …Újból ;D He-he

 **87\. vélemény, Kaiba Seto:** Igen? Ahogyan legyőzted Anzu lelkesedését is, hogy valaha lefeküdjön veled? Khm, ezeréves kéjenc!

 **88\. vélemény, Yugi:** Anzu? Tényleg szerelmes vagy belém?

 **89\. vélemény, Kaiba Seto:** Már csak volt…

 **90\. vélemény, Anzu:** Yugi! …Azaz Fáraó! Ezt ne itt beszéljük meg!

 **91\. vélemény, Pegasus:** Na, én megyek fiúkák. Szóljatok, ha kezdődik valami! ;) ;) ;)

 **92\. vélemény, Duke Devlin:** Szólni fogunk! ;) ;) ;)

 **93\. vélemény, Shizuka:** Duke, azt hittem, neked én tetszem… „szomorú smiley"

 **94\. vélemény, Jonouchi:** Végre! Shizuka kiszeret ebből az idiótából!

 **95\. vélemény, Honda:** Ekkor jövök én! ;D ;)

( **Jonouchi** „ **nem kedvelem** "-et állított be ehhez a bejegyzéshez)

 **96\. vélemény, Mai Valentine:** Na, gyerekek, én is léptem. Megyek, veszek egy pár új melltartót!

 **97\. vélemény, Marik Isthar:** Elkísérlek! ;) ;D

 **98\. vélemény, Duke Devlin:** Áruló vagy, cicafiú…

 **99\. vélemény, Marik Isthar:** Gyere te is, kitty cat! ;) ;D

 **100\. vélemény, Yugi:** Itt még mindig a Fáraó. Mehetek én is? ;) ;)

 **101\. vélemény, Becca Hopkins:** Jajj, Istenem! MIKOR LESZ MÁR VÉGE?!

 **102\. vélemény, Anzu:** Rebecca! Menjünk el mi is vásárolni! Shizuka, gyere te is!

(Anzu kivételesen kedves volt Beccához, de csakis azért, mert a Fáraó feldühítette, így egy időre félre tehette féltékenységét.)

 **103\. vélemény, Becca Hopkins:** Megyek!

 **104\. vélemény, Shizuka:** Én is!

 **105\. vélemény, Kaiba Seto:** Mokuba! Menj velük és vegyél magadnak új ruhákat! Elegem van már abból, hogy folyton azokat az idegesítő csíkos felsőket viseled! Ha még egyszer meglátok rajtad csíkokat, ki vagy rúgva, de tényleg!

 **106\. vélemény, Mokuba Kaiba:** Ne aggódj, Nii-sama. Mai épp azt súgta, hogy majd segít nekem inget meg bőrkabátot választani.

 **107\. vélemény, Kaiba Seto:** Mai! Köszönöm. Mivel tudom, hogy te is hüllőrajongó vagy, kérlek, figyel oda arra is, hogy Mokuba rendesen gondját viselje Lily-nek!

 **108\. vélemény, Mai Valentine:** Meglesz. Holnap hajnalban találkozunk! Azt beszéljük, hogy mind kimegyünk megnézni a párbajotokat. Véleményem szerint nem olyan biztos, hogy a Fáraó fog nyerni.

 **109\. vélemény, Kaiba Seto:** A biztos az, hogy nem fog nyerni!

 **110\. vélemény, Ishizu Ishtar:** Marik! Vegyél magadnak néhány rendes inget és pólót! Olyan felsőt, ami szabadon hagyja a hasat, csak a lányok hordanak!

 **111\. vélemény, Yugi:** Fáraó! Párbajra hívtad ki Kaiba-kunt?! Amikor az egész sértegetőzést te kezdted?! Just because you couldn't hold back your royal bulsh*t ?! És még neked áll feljebb?! Én nem szoktam így beszélni, de tudod, hogy minek tartalak most?! Te, Mou Hitori no Boku jelenleg úgy viselkedtél, mint egy hatalmas nagy _Ezeréves Kirakós_! Lánccal meg mindennel együtt! Röviden: bunkó vagy! … Most az egyszer szeretném, ha Kaiba-kun nyerne!

 **112\. vélemény, Kaiba Seto:** Hm…

…

A gyíkosztag a kis komment-csata után elugrott a Domino Plázába, hogy vegyenek néhány új cuccot, majd végre megérkeztek legfőbb úti céljukhoz, a játékteremhez.

A játékterem ajtaja előtt:

JOEY: - Naa, Yuuug! Most tényleg újból harcolni fogsz Koibával?

ANZU, HONDA és MAI egyszerre: - Az KAIBA, te ütődött!

YUGI: - Nem én, hanem a Fáraó, de magának kereste a bajt! Az ő baja, ha kikap.

ANZU: - Te tényleg hiszel abban, hogy veszíthet?

YUGI: Vállat von és a játékterem küszöbéről fordul csak vissza. – Holnap meglátjuk!

MOKUBA: - Játékra fel! – csatlakozik Yugihoz az ajtóban.

JOEY, HONDA és DUKE együtt: - Játékra fel! – ismétlik vigyorogva.

A játékteremben:

ANZU: - Én biztosan a táncgéphez megyek először!

REBECCA: - Jó ötlet!

ANZU: Rámorog Beccára. Eddig tartott a nagy békeidőszak. Yugi próbálja szétválasztani őket, eddig eredménytelenül.

MARIK: Odionhoz és a másik három haverjukhoz fordul. – Unom ezt a ricsajt és a villogó fényeket. Lépjünk le! A közelben láttam egy kocsmát!

ODION: - Nekem inkább sztriptíz bárnak tűnt…

MARIK: - Menjünk már!

ODION: - És miből fizetjük?! Azt mondtad, hogy Ishizunál maradt minden pénzünk!

MARIK: - Egyébként van nálam bankkártya. Csak jó bulinak tűnt motort lopni és meghívatni magunkat vacsorára Yugi bandájával.

A haverjaik ekkor felnevettek és hátba veregették a kissé lányosan felöltözött, lehetőség szerint biszexuális bandavezért.

ODION: - Húzzunk inni abba a bárba!

MARIK: - Hé, gyíkok! – kiáltja a játékgépeket bámuló társaságnak, akaratlanul is Kaiba kedvenc jelzőjét használva. – Lelépünk kicsit!

MOKUBA: - De ugye azért átjöttök ma este hozzánk? – Nagyon fél attól szegény, hogy mint már sokszor máskor, ha a bátyja éppen csajozni óhajtott, egyedül tölti majd az estét.

MARIK: - Rendelj pizzát! – követeli. Mokuba bólint, szóval ő is ugyanígy tesz. Végül elindulnak a haverokkal a kijárat felé.

FÁRAÓ (szellem): Yugi! Hallottam, hogy arról beszélgetnek, hogy sztriptíz bárba mennek! Nekünk is mennünk kellene! – javasolja.

YUGI: Vesz egy nagy levegőt, majd jól megrázza a nyakában lógó Ezeréves Kirakóst, bár tudja, hogy ezt Mou Hitori no Boku talán meg sem érzi. – Elég legyen már, Fáraó! Mégis mi ütött beléd ma?! Mintha valami egyiptomi Casanovának képzelnéd magadat!

FÁRAÓ (szellem): - Ki tudja, Aibou! Talán nagy nőcsábász voltam annak idején – feleli álmodozva. – Na, akkor megyünk meztelen, rúdnál táncoló asszonyokat nézni?

YUGI: - NEM! – zárja le a témát, és elmegy Candy Crush-t játszani. Legbelül nem tudja, mitől tartson jobban: Az esti látogatástól a Kaiba fivérek házában, ahová Mokuba korábbi segítsége miatti hálából kénytelen elmenni, avagy a másnap hajnali mérkőzéstől Kaiba-kun és Mou Hitori no Boku között. Őrült egy nap, az egyszer biztos!

…

 ***** A kommenteknél a neveknél a családi- és személynév sorrendje változó, ahogy a Facebook-on nálunk is előfordul. Van, aki fordítva adja meg, hogy a családnév legyen elől, mint ahogy itthon és Japánban is eredetileg lenne. Másoknak meg csak egyik neve jelenik meg, mert úgy állították be. A számozás pedig csak Seto Kaiba fejében játszódik le, szóval a valóságban csak a név jelenik meg és az üzenet (komment).


End file.
